2017 Minecraft hurricane season (HurricaneOdile)
The 2017 Minecraft hurricane season was the most active hurricane season in history, Hurricane Theta from the 2016 season crossed over to 2017 and does not count towards season totals. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:02/01/2017 color:C4 text:Theta (C4) from:06/01/2017 till:11/01/2017 color:C5 text:Agatha (C5) from:14/01/2017 till:17/01/2017 color:C1 text:Brionne (C1) from:26/01/2017 till:28/01/2017 color:TD text:TD from:08/02/2017 till:24/02/2017 color:C3 text:Charley (C3) from:11/02/2017 till:13/02/2017 color:C4 text:Donna (C4) from:21/02/2017 till:23/02/2017 color:TS text:TS from:01/03/2017 till:02/03/2017 color:TS text:Eric (TS) from:14/03/2017 till:28/03/2017 color:C3 text:Fletcher (C3) from:31/03/2017 till:06/04/2017 color:C2 text:Georgette (C2) from:01/04/2017 till:03/04/2017 color:C1 text:Hervea (C1) barset:break from:20/04/2017 till:05/05/2017 color:C6 text:Ike (C6) from:28/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 color:TD text:TD from:01/05/2017 till:03/05/2017 color:C2 text:Judy (C2) from:01/05/2017 till:04/05/2017 color:C1 text:Katrina (C1) from:07/05/2017 till:09/05/2017 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:12/05/2017 till:14/05/2017 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:16/05/2017 till:30/05/2017 color:C4 text:Lester (C4) from:16/06/2017 till:26/06/2017 color:C4 text:Michael (C4) from:21/06/2017 till:03/07/2017 color:C6 text:Nina (C6) from:30/06/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:C2 text:Omar (C2) from:02/07/2017 till:04/07/2017 color:C4 text:Patricia (C4) barset:break from:04/07/2017 till:06/07/2017 color:C1 text:Quinta (C1) from:08/07/2017 till:15/07/2017 color:C4 text:Rick (C4) from:12/07/2017 till:13/07/2017 color:TS text:Steenee (TS) from:16/07/2017 till:29/07/2017 color:C5 text:Tsareena (C5) from:21/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:TS text:Victor (TS) from:28/07/2017 till:04/08/2017 color:C5 text:Willy (C5) from:04/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C4 text:Xavi (C4) from:10/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:C3 text:Yolo (C3) from:10/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C3 text:Zessiah (C3) from:18/08/2017 till:25/08/2017 color:C3 text:Adolph (C3) from:21/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C1 text:Bonnie (C1) barset:break from:25/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C3 text:Clemont (C3) from:29/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 color:C1 text:Don (C1) from:04/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C6 text:Enzo (C6) from:06/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:C5 text:Francesca (C5) from:07/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:C1 text:Gail (C1) from:11/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:TS text:Harvey (TS) from:15/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C1 text:Israel (C1) from:20/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:C5 text:Jonathan (C5) from:30/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:TS text:Knut (TS) from:05/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:C6 text:Linus (C6) from:05/10/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:C4 text:Marina (C4) barset:break from:16/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:TS text:Noelani (TS) from:22/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:TD barset:break barset:skip from:25/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:C3 text:Oswald (C3) from:04/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:C4 text:Pamela (C4) from:05/11/2017 till:16/11/2017 color:C5 text:Rhoda (C5) from:17/11/2017 till:29/11/2017 color:C4 text:Stephanie (C4) from:30/11/2017 till:21/12/2017 color:C6 text:Thomas (C6) from:02/12/2017 till:06/12/2017 color:TS text:Vicky (TS) from:14/12/2017 till:16/12/2017 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:19/12/2017 till:04/01/2018 color:C6 text:Wylva (C6) from:30/12/2017 till:08/01/2018 color:C4 text:Xcel (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:Feburary from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January 2018 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Systems Hurricane Agatha An area of cloudiness was first spotted on January 4, later developing into the first depression of the season on January 6. The depression became a tropical storm and was subsequently named Agatha. Agatha gradually intensified into a hurricane on January 8, the first of the season. Agatha then sharply turned east as a cold front picked the storm up, Agatha started to rapidly intensify into a major hurricane on the 10th. Continuing to be aided by strong baroclinity from the frontal system, Agatha became a category 5 storm less than 18 hours. Agatha later collapsed and became extratropical later on the 11th. Hurricane Brionne A decaying frontal trough, combined with a small circulation from an decaying extratropical system became the season's second tropical depression on January 14. Being in an enviroment with 15 knots of shear the depression became a tropical storm and was named Brionne, The small system began to be steered east by an extratropical system. Brionne suddenly became a hurricane on January 16, Making it the first time 2 recorded hurricanes in January in the history of the basin. The extratropical system later absorbed Brionne on January 17. Hurricane Charley The tail end of a front acquired enough tropical characteristics to be classified as a tropical depression on Februrary 8. Despite holding onto some hybrid characteristics, such as being attached to the front, the depression became a tropical storm 6 hours after forming. Charley continues to swiftly move east while still being attached to the front, It wasn't until Feburary 10 when Charley completely deattached from the front. Operationally it was described as it was becoming subtropical. Charley didnt feature any notable change in intensity until Feburary 16, when it became the 3rd hurricane of the season. Then Charley started to move south in response to an anticyclone forming in the area, intensification soon ensued and Charley became the season's second major hurricane. However, an eyewall replacement cycle caused Charley to weaken. The storm fluctuated between a tropical storm and a hurricane for the next 2 days, Until it became a hurricane again on Feburary 22 as it was picked up by an strong extratropical system, Charley later became a major hurricane again as it was absorbed into the system. Hurricane Donna An rapidly-developing low pressure area became a tropical depression on Feburary 11, earning the name Donna just 6 hours later. Donna also became a hurricane just 12 hours after being named, The rapidly intensifying storm became a category 4 storm hours later. Donna started to weaken due to the effects of colder water and stable airmass, Donna became post-tropical on Feburary 13. Tropical Storm Eric An area of convection was first spotted on late Feburary 27, later becoming a tropical depression on March 1. The depression became a tropical storm and was named Eric, Eric then peaked as a 65mph tropical storm as it became extratropical the next day. Hurricane Fletcher On March 15th, a small area of low pressure that had been tracked since March 1st had a burst of convection, which was enough for it to become classified as a Tropical Depression. The Tropical Depression tracked west as it slowly intensified. Late March 16th, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Fletcher. Soon thereafter, it began to be steered by a strengthening high pressure system to it's northeast. As Tropical Storm Fletcher slowly headed north, it continued to slowly intensify, to the point that on March 18th, it was upgraded to a hurricane. It reached the northern edge of the high pressure system, and got caught up in a front moving east, forcing it into a patch of dry air, causing it to weaken back to a Tropical Storm just before making landfall. It soon crossed over the peninsula however, and it began to start strengthening over the warm bay waters. After restrengthening over the warm water, on March 21st it was re-upgraded to a Hurricane. At that point, the front had begun to collapse, as well as the dry air. This meant Hurricane Fletcher began to slow down, to the point on March 22nd it became stationary. While it became stationary, Fletcher rapidly intensified into a Category 3 Hurricane. Soon thereafter, it was swept to the west by a rapidly moving front. The cold front began to absorb the Hurricane, but never completely absorbed it. Nevertheless, it weakened to a Tropical Storm before making landfall on the peninsula for the second time, causing moderate flooding. It continued west before making 2 more landfalls as a Tropical Storm, before dissipating. Hurricane Georgette On March 31, a tropical wave formed over the Steve Sea. It became a depression on April 1, and became a storm the next day. Georgette became a hurricane on April 3, and peaked on April 4 as a Category 2 hurricane. Almost immediately after, the storm started to weaken, and it dissipated on April 6. Rip currents killed two zombies on Oak Tree Island, but there was no damage. Hurricane Hervea A Hurricane Ike A Hurricane Judy A Hurricane Katrina A Unnamed Tropical Storm A Unnamed Tropical Storm A Hurricane Lester A Hurricane Michael A Hurricane Nina A Hurricane Omar A Hurricane Patricia A Hurricane Quinta A Hurricane Rick A Tropical Storm Steenee A Hurricane Tsareena A Tropical Storm Victor A Hurricane Willy A Hurricane Xavi A Hurricane Yolo A Hurricane Zessiah A Hurricane Adolph A Hurricane Bonnie A Hurricane Clemont A Hurricane Don A Hurricane Enzo A Hurricane Francesca A Hurricane Gail A Tropical Storm Harvey A Hurricane Israel A Hurricane Jonathan A Tropical Storm Knut A Hurricane Linus A Hurricane Marina A Tropical Storm Noelani A Hurricane Oswald A Hurricane Pamela A Hurricane Rhoda A Hurricane Stephanie A Hurricane Thomas A Tropical Storm Vicky A Unnamed Tropical Storm A Hurricane Wylva A Hurricane Xcel A Other systems Tropical Depression 3 On January 24th, a small trough extending southwest into parts of the mainland developed a closed low pressure area on the northern tip of the trough. An extratropical cyclone soon formed around that time that day. It continued to meander due to the lack of movement in the trough for the next day or so. An unusually hot surface shore current flowing just off the tip of the peninsula resulted in the low beginning to take in warm air, causing the core to warm and convection to develop. Shear was still very high, but despite that, the low became an Unofficial Tropical Depression on January 26th. The system continued to meander, and the current quickly cooled again, causing all of the system's convection to quickly dissipate on January 28 and the system transitioned back to extratropical. Tropical Storm 6 On Feburary 20th, a large warm air mass coming off of the nearby desert was able to begin to warm up the evaporating water to the point thunderstorms began to develop. A preexisting low pressure area began to gain convection as a result. This new system was large enough to quickly gain a closed circulation, and on the morning of Feburary 21st, an Unofficial Tropical Depression formed. The system continued on a generally northeastern path while gaining convection. Overnight on Feburary 22nd, it reached estimated winds of 40 MPH. Increasingly cooler air caused all convection in the system to wane, and eventually dissipate by Feburary 23rd. Tropical Depression 12 Storm names Names not retired will be reused again in 2021, Retirement and replacements will be decided in the MineCon of 2018. Auxiliary list Starting in 2017, the MHC will use a auxiliary list if the normal naming list is exhausted. Unlike the normal naming list, this only goes to the P name, However, The list was expanded to the Z name on October 2. The first name, Adolph, was used on August 18. Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:HurricaneOdile